A Little Too Soon
by Nadeshiko
Summary: The sequel to "A Sweet Touch". Chapter 1 out of god only knows how many... G/V all the way!
1. Default Chapter

A Little Too Soon

****

By : Nadeshiko

****

****

Hello all of you G/V fans!  I'm here to bring you the first chapter to the sequel of "A Sweet Touch". A lot of you liked it and wanted a sequel.  I know it's taken a long time to get out, But hey.  So, I don't own DBZ, but I own my story.  And not owning DBZ doesn't make me stop thinking that G/V make a good couple.  Thank you, and on to the fic!

Disclaimer : I do not own DBZ.  I do not own Son Gohan.  I do not own, in this case, Son Videl.  You see that guy outside the window?  The one who's looking in on you?  Yeah, he owns it.  Or at least that's what he told me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

          Gohan rolled over in his overly large bed.  He was planning on rolling over the whole way, but something stopped him.  He brought up into a soft figure.  A soft figure that breathes.  He sighed and wrapped his arms around it, knowing what is was.  It was his girlfriend – err, fiancée, whoo boy.  Let's try that again.  His wife.  He smiled at the thought.  'My wife' he said to himself.  He remembered what he said to himself on the day of their marriage.  Something that he totally meant.

_~*^*~ (Flashback)___

_ Gohan, who up to this point had been talking and waiting for the driver to get here, looked down at Videl, in his arms. He smiled at her while she was still talking to his mother. Then, Gohan thought the heard something. He thought that he just heard Piccolo's voice saying that he was proud of him. ~Now, where did that come from?~ Gohan asked himself in disbelief. Then, he looked out the window on to the roof of the church. There sat Piccolo, looking at him with a smile on his face, which was very rare in his case. Gohan returned the smile but was brought back to the noise of the limo as they started moving. Gohan looked down again at Videl and thought ~You're where you belong, now Videl. Well, at least where I want you to be. Here in my arms.~ And with those words, he tightened his grip on her waist and looked on ahead of him. But he wasn't nervous anymore, because he knew that whatever life threw at him now, Videl would be by his side. And that was something to look forward to._

~*^*~ (End Flashback)

            He buried his head in her hair, taking in her scent.  They had been married for five months now, and they were the best 5 months in his whole life.  He remembered how much courage it took to tell her that he loved her, and all of the events that had happened leading up to this moment.  Nothing could ruin his life right now, as far as Gohan was concerned.  Now that he had Videl, the future seemed a lot brighter than that of before.  Videl stirred, and Gohan held his breath in fear she might wake up.  She sighed too, and rolled over to face his chest, cuddling into him.  He could feel her breath on his chest, and he instinctively brought his arms even tighter around her.  "I'm awake, you know," she breathed.  Gohan chuckled.  "All that keeping quiet for nothing?" he asked.  She giggled.  "Yep."  Videl turned over and looked at the clock, confirming the time.  As soon as she saw what time it was, she rolled back over into Gohan's awaiting arms.  "It's too early…" she mumbled.  Gohan gave her a little shake with his arms and said "Well, I'm going to have a busy day today, so I'd better get cracking.  And you've got work today, too, don't you?"  "Yeah… but it's still too early."  Ignoring her protests, Gohan reluctantly got up out of bed and headed into the shower.  "Gohan?" Videl asked, now sitting up in the bed.  "Yeah?"  He stopped in his tracks, turning to face Videl.  "I – I'm…"  "You're…?" he prodded.  "I'm – I'll tell you later."  Gohan shrugged his shoulders and continued to his shower.  Videl smiled to herself.  ~I'll have to wait until a better time before I tell him that I'm pregnant.~

*  *  *  *  *

            Videl got home from her job.  She always got home earlier than Gohan, but this certain day, because he had some special business to take care of at a company, he wasn't going to get home until around 10, whereas he usually got home around 6:30.  She turned the key into the gold keyhole of their apartment building.  They were looking on getting a house, but at the moment, they had better use for their money.  Besides, an apartment was more than enough room for the both of them.  ~Three of us,~ Videl thought, rubbing her flat stomach.  Her pregnancy had been confirmed a few days ago, but she was waiting for the perfect moment to break it to Gohan.  She had heard him talk a lot about being a father someday, but she figured that this was a little earlier than expected.  ~Hmm…~ she thought.  ~A time like this deserves a little celebration!~  She walked into the kitchen and began cooking a big, no, make that huge, meal.

            At 8:07, Gohan walked in through the door.  He immediately sniffed the air, a delicious smell filling his nostrils.  ~Videl's cooking…~ he thought.  ~And by the smell of it, something really good!~  He took off his black shoes and hung his coat up on a hanger.  Fixing his glasses on his nose, he entered the dining room.  Plates were laid out all across the table, filled with assorted meats, vegetables, and fruits.  "Mmm…" he sighed as the wonderful aroma wafted through the apartment.  Videl was at the table, setting some last minute adjustments in place, pretending not to notice Gohan.  "What's the occasion?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.  "Oh… you'll find out later…" she said, slightly tilting a fork that was out of place.  She turned around in his arms and took the glasses off of his nose, folding them and laying them on the table in the living room.  "Can't wait," he said, eyeing her petite form stroll across the room.  "But.." he said, rubbing the back of his neck in a very Goku like manner, very adorable in Videl's eyes.  "…Can we eat first?"  Videl laughed at him and sat down to the table, picking up a fork.  "Gohan," she smiled.  "You're not the only one starving!"  And with those words, the both dug in to a huge meal.

            Dinner was finished and Videl had been the past hour tidying up the dishes.  She was just drying her last one when she heard Gohan snoring, asleep on the couch.  She put the plate in the cupboard and headed into the living room.  There he was, her big lug of a husband, curled up on the couch on his back with a crinkled newspaper on his stomach.  Videl walked over to him and shook him awake, saying "Gohan?  Gohan!?  I need to tell you something!"  Gohan's eyes opened slowly.  The first sight he registered was that of his beautiful wife in front of him, apron on.  "Good-"  He stopped to check his watch.  "-Evening, dear"  She smiled and watched him as he sat up.  "Gohan?" she said.  "Yeah?"  Videl stood up, and Gohan soon followed.  "Well, you know how you're always talking about how you would like to be a father, right?"  "…Yeah…"  "Well," she paused, looking up at his face, a look of total confusion written upon it.  "I- I'm pregnant."  She closed her eyes, fearing for the worst that his answer had to provide.

To Be Continued… 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

There you go.  There's chapter one.  I would like some reviews *please*!  I haven't gotten very many reviews on any of my stories for a long time.  Oh, and I forgot to mention, flames are always welcome!  But, keep them civil, okay?  No threatening to come to my doorstep and hold a knife to my throat and gun to my head.      

V    Review using this box!    V


	2. What's Wrong?

A Little Too Soon

****

****

****

****

Chapter 2 – What's Wrong?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Those words rang through Gohan's head.  ~Pregnant?~ he thought.  His mind whirred around in circles, coming to one conclusion, and one conclusion only.  That conclusion was to pick Videl up and twirl her around in the air. And he did just that.  "Gohan!" Videl squeaked, shielding her eyes from the spinning carpet below her.  Gohan set her down after he was done and looked at her with loving eyes.  "I-" he began, looking Videl in the eyes with complete adoration.  "I'm going to be a daddy."  The smile that the news brought upon Gohan's face was more than enough for Videl to see that her husband really wanted this child, herself included.  She smiled up at Gohan.  The two just stood there in front of the couch looking at each other.  Gohan inched his face closer to Videl's… slowly… slowly… DING DONG!

The two lovers sighed in exasperation.  'How long has it been since Gohan and I had a full fledged kiss?' Videl asked herself.  Gohan removed his arms from his wife's waist, and started walking towards the door.  'If this is some salesman guy, I swear to Kami, I will blast him to the next dimension.'  He opened up the door and there stood Chichi.  'God no, don't tell me she heard!!'  Chichi waltzed into the room swinging around her purse as a partner.  She began to sing an off tune version of "I'll Be Working On The Railroad".  "I'm gonna be a grandma, I'm gonna be a grandma, I'm gonna be a grandma, A grandma I will be!"  She looked up into her son's eyes and said "Gohan, my dreams are finally going to come true!"  Gohan chuckled at his mother's exuberance.  'I swear, she could almost be a saiyan herself!'  "Okay mom, I think you should sit down."  "Sit down?!" she asked in hurt.  "I could never sit down at a time like this!!  I ned to use the phone, I'm going to phone Bulma, Krillin, oh, and Goten neds to know that he's going to be an uncle, oh and…"  As she continued naming off people to deliver the news to, she headed into the kitchen where she started on her list.

Videl and Gohan looked at ech other.  "Umm…" Videl began.  "Why was she at the door, anyway?" Gohan sighed and put his arms around her, leaning hiw forehead on her own.  "I don't know…" he said.  "But the next time we're in a moment like that, remind me to NOT open the door, no matter who I'm expecting."  Videl giggled.  "Or who you're not expecting, in this case."  Gohan laughed.  "Yeah, I guess so."  Gohan leaned closer to Videl's face, preparing to finish off what he had previously started.  "OH MY GOD, BULMA!!  YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!!  MY LITTLE GOHAN IS GOING TO BE A DADDY!!"  The rather rude intrusion ruined the moment for the second time.  'Damn!'

~*$^$*~

Videl awoke in the middle of the night.  Her breathing was abnormal, but she didn't do anything to strain herself.  Sure, she was 4 months in with her pregnancy, but just sleeping couldn't tire her out.  She racked her brain to figure out what the source of the problem might have been.  Not coming up with anything, she laid back down and turned to face Gohan, sleeping peacefully beside her.  She snuggled into him, and he instinctively put his strong arms around her.  She sighed in comfort.  'I like it how he always does that,' she thought.  'Asleep or not.'

~*$^$*~

Walking around the living room, Gohan waited for Videl to get up.  'Something's up,' he concluded.  Videl had been getting more tired lately that she should have been.  He realized that t he pregnancy may have something to do with it, but after digging up some background information, he realized that just a pregnancy wouldn't have that much of an affect on someone like Videl.  So, he was taking her to the doctor's today, not just for her check up, but for a test to see if she had a sickness, or worse, a disease.  'No,' he thought, shaking the mental image out of his head of Videl having some type of deadly disease.  He heard her rousing in the bedroom, indicating her awakening.  'Oh well,' he thought.  'Moment of truth.'

END OF CHAPTER!!!!  Ummm…. Maybe.  What do you think?!  Should I make this a happy ending or a sad one?!?  Please, leave a review or email me at gohangirl23@hotmail.com.  I hope to hear from you soon, and I wanna know the way _you_ want it to end!  Thanks!!

~Nadeshiko~


End file.
